The current application is for a continuation of The Dictyostelium Stock Center Repository grant. During the initial grant period we have successfully developed an interface with dictyBase, the Dictyostelium central nformational website. We have recovered, annotated, and stored nearly 900 strains and more than 200 useful plasmids. These are in increasing demand by the research community. We provide data and letters from the research and teaching community supporting the utility of this resource. In the current application we propose to increase the collections of strains and plasmids and explain why new research directions demand new material. We propose to complete the recovery, annotation and storage of legacy collections and to incorporate the products of large-scale knockout mutagenesis projects. We will make the collections more useful by collaborating with the personnel of dictyBase to describe the phenotypes of each mutant using the standards developed for Open Biological Ontology. We will continue to recover and annotate plasmids that can be used for research, including integrating and extrachromosomal plasmids and plasmids with a variety of promoters fused to gfp, yfp and other markers. We provide newly made inducible and cre-lox plasmids. These will be provided with as much information as possible. Finally, we will add a new component in the form of other hard to produce reagents including REMI libraries, cDNA expression libraries, and, as they become available, collections of bar-coded mutants. The Stock Center will continue to increase the efficiency of research and to guarantee the security of availability of biological resources. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]